The present disclosure relates to a variable valve train for an internal combustion engine.
It is generally known to use variable valve trains for changing the switching times and valve lifts of gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine during operation of the internal combustion engine. A plurality of variable valve trains are known.
US 2005/0150472 A 1 discloses an example of a variable valve train. The variable valve train has a camshaft, which is rotatably mounted on a fixed part of the engine and comprises a cam. A first rocker arm is pivotably mounted on a fixed part of the engine. The first rocker arm engages a shaft of an engine valve. A rotatable drum is carried by a fixed part of the engine, and at least partially envelops the cam. A second rocker arm is pivotably mounted on the drum. A control element is provided for turning the drum. The second rocker arm has a cam follower, which follows the cam of the camshaft. The first rocker arm has a roller in contact with a bearing surface of the second rocker arm.
The disadvantage to known variable valve trains, such as the variable valve train from US 2005/0150472 A1, is that the latter often have a complicated structural design, a large number of parts and/or a large installation space.
Therefore, the object of the present disclosure is to create an improved variable valve train with which the disadvantages in the prior art can be overcome. In particular, the variable valve train is to have a simple structural design, few parts and/or only a small installation space.